


Romeo, Juliet and a frog

by la_la_love_mp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, Korean Mafia, Luwoo, M/M, Mafia families, One Shot, Red String of Fate, Yakuza, but in green, chinese mafia - Freeform, mafia, nct one shot, woocas, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_la_love_mp3/pseuds/la_la_love_mp3
Summary: When renjun gets into the wrong place at the worst time he will unwittingly act as a cupid,, do you wanna know how? This is the story of three families connected by a thin green string.





	Romeo, Juliet and a frog

Renjun was going home from his daily ballet practice late at night through dark alleys when he spotted a silhouette not too far away from him. He was going to follow his way when he heard a shot. His body moved on its own turning around at the loud sound, his eyes followed a silhouette walking towards him with a gun on his hand. Renjun tried to walk away from there but another person put a hand on his mouth not letting him go anywhere.

 

These two men, none other than Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun, brought Renjun to to the Woo main house. He was interrogated, not precisely in a nice way.

After some time Renjun ended up revealing his name and that made Jaehyun call their boss.

 

Someone opened the door with a loud bang, it seemed to be in a really bad mood, "Who the fuck is disturbing my precious time." that person said leaning on Renjun.

 

"He's Huang Renjun, from the.." Jaehyun was talking when he got interrupted.

 

"What did you just say? Huang?" that nameless guy said in a really pissed tone, Jaehyun didn't even answer, "Give me his phone." Taeyong immediately handled him the phone and he called someone, "If you want Renjun back come pick him up, one hour." he said and ended the call throwing the phone on the floor.

 

Less than an hour later the doors opened and two guys appeared, one was really tall and the other one had pink hair.

 

"Give him back." the tall guy said standing by the door surrounded by two bigger guys.

 

The nameless guy turned around and faced him, "Why should i, Yukhei?" he said with a smirk.

 

"What did he do?" Yukhei said in a pissed tone.

 

"He saw something he shouldn't have." Taeyong said from the side of the room.

 

Jaehyun walked towards Taeyong, "We should have killed him but someone was too kind-"

 

"Shut the fuck up." the nameless guy shouted angrily.

 

"What do you want in exchange, Jungwoo?" Yukhei asked without breaking eye contact.

 

Jungwoo walked to Renjun and placed his hand on his head, "I want you." he said looking at Yukhei.

 

"Me? Why?" he asked confused. « _What_?»

 

"I crave for a cute puppy to follow me around." Jungwoo said with a smirk again, pissing Yukhei off.

 

"Then go buy one, you-"

 

"I can do that but then," Jungwoo grabbed Renjun's face, "maybe your little brother won't go out of here with his own legs, i think he likes ballet?" he kept talking.

 

"Okay!" Yukhei screamed, "I will stay, so let him go." he ended saying in desperation.

 

Jungwoo bursted out laughing, "Good boy, let him go." he said to Taeyong who went towards Renjun letting him free.

 

While then Yukhei whispered to the guy next to him, "Sicheng, don't do anything, i will contact you." he said without looking at him.

 

"Ok, be careful please." Sicheng answered to him.

 

After being free, Renjun walked towards Yukhei and Sicheng, "I'm sorry hyung.." Renjun apologised.

 

"Shut up and go home," Yukhei said angrily, "If something happens to you father will kill me." he finished and Sicheng took Renjun out of there.

 

 

Yukhei stood there there in the room when Jungwoo spoke, "Leave us alone." he commanded and everyone left. Then he proceeded to sit on his desk, he seemed exhausted. "Do you think i like doing this?" he asked to Yukhei.

 

"Yeah to be honest." he replied disinterested looking at the bookshelf.

 

"Well you're kinda right but i'd rather live a peaceful life," Jungwoo let go a loud sigh, "not being the next head of the family."

 

"Family? Don't you mean mafia?" Yukhei said with a chuckle still stood in the same place.

 

Jungwoo got up off the desk and walked towards him, "Excuse me? Is your family any different?" he asked in a funny tone, "You're the next head of your family too so shut up." Jungwoo said and went back to his desk and sat on the big chair, Yukhei just rolled his eyes and followed him to the desk, "I have hidden intentions for you tho." Jungwoo suddenly said.

 

"What?" Yukhei said again confused.

 

"I'm tired of this so you're gonna kidnap me and we'll go really far away." he said without even blinking an eye.

 

Yukhei put his hands on the desk furiously "Are you out of your mind?! That can put my family in danger!" he yelled at Jungwoo.

 

Jungwoo laughed at his reaction, "The Huang family leads the chinese mafia, don't be ridiculous." he said calmly.

 

"So what? The Woo family leads the korean mafia, don't you understand it's extremely dangerous?" Yukhei kept pressing him.

 

"They will be ok, don't worry, you only have to take me out of here."

 

"Then why don't you leave by yourself." Yukhei didn't want to take back.

 

Jungwoo looked up at him with a weird face, "Maybe because they won't let me? Isn't it obvious?"

 

"Then renounce." Yukhei said without even thinking.

 

At this Jungwoo put his hand on his temples and let out a sigh, "Are you stupid? You can't just renounce, if i even dare to say it i will get myself killed."

 

"But why the fuck it has to be me?!" Yukhei yelled again at him, "We don't even know each other, why should i help you?"

 

Jungwoo somehow seemed offended by his words, "I'm not asking for your help, it's an order." Jungwoo reached his hand to Yukhei's face, "If you don't accept something could happen to your precious brother." his hand was on his cheek meanwhile they were looking each other in the eyes.

 

Yukhei took his hand off, "You're disgusting."

 

Jungwoo laughed and sat back to the seat, "I know, but i'm cute so i always win." he smiled at him.

 

"Ok, i will do it." he said turning back.

 

"I knew it, what a good boy." Jungwoo said in a cute way that seemed creepy to Yukhei.

 

"But.." Yukhei hesitated, "If i do this i wont be able to come back.." he said with a sad expression.

 

"Probably not, but you can start a new life and do whatever you want, doesn't it sound good?" Jugwoo said with excitement.

 

"Do you have anything you want to do?" Yukhei asked recklessly without thinking.

 

Jungwoo got up and walked towards him in a threatening way, "That's none of your business." He put his hand on his back and took off a gun, "Let's go." he handled it to Yukhei, "Now punch me, you have to kidnap me." Jungwoo smirked.

 

Yukhei punched Jungwoo in the face and in his stomach without even thinking twice, making him fall on his knees, "Is this all you can handle?" Yukhei laughed.

 

"S-shut up and help me, it hurts." Jungwoo whined in pain.

 

He bend down to help Jungwoo and their faces almost collapsed, only a few inches separated them and they could feel each other's breath. Yukhei noticed how Jungwoo's cheeks grew a bit reddish but decided to ignore it. He felt that could be dangerous.

 

 

With the gun in his hands, Yukhei dragged Jungwoo out of the room, he opened the door and walked in silence through the corridors. Once they turned around the corner Yukhei saw a guard and had to shoot before he could react. He shot in a cold way as he was used to, like a murderer. Jungwoo wasn't even impressed by it, or more like he was still in pain to even notice anything.

 

After walking for 5 more minutes they arrived to the parking lot where Jungwoo kept his cars. He went towards a big black car and Yukhei followed him, "Go to the passengers seat, i'll drive." he said with the gun still on his hand.

 

Both got inside and opened the garage door, turning on the alarm. Luckily they went away way before Taeyong and Jaehyun could reach them.

 

After 5 minutes driving Jungwoo fell asleep on the passengers seat, he seemed way too relaxed being with a complete stranger forced to kidnap him against his will. « _What_ _the_ _fuck_ _is_ _he_ _thinking_?» Yukhei thought.

 

It took him 1 hour to arrive at one of his safe houses outside the city. Yukhei had to carry Jungwoo inside since he wasn't even waking up, it looked like a newlywed couple in their honeymoon.

 

He left him on the only bed and sat on the sofa, checking his phone. He got dozens of calls from Sicheng and worried texts, but he decided it was better if he turned off the phone to avoid getting tracked.

His eyes started to feel heavy so he considered sleeping on the sofa but the bed was big enough so he went to the opposite side of the bed where jungwoo was sleeping soundly.

 

The morning sun woke Yukhei up and his chest felt heavy, he opened his eyes to Jungwoo cuddling him with a really soft expression, totally the opposite of his attitude.

Somehow this situation made Yukhei's heart feel warm so he decided to go back sleep, putting his hand softly on Jungwoo trying not to wake him up.

 

After some time Yukhei woke up again but this time he felt a little bit colder, when he opened his eyes he didn't see Jungwoo next to him so he got up immediately and started looking out for him anxious, thinking he ran away.

It took him 1 minute to find him sitting outside with a cup of coffee. That sight calmed him a bit so he decided to take a shower.

 

Yukhei opened the door of the bathroom after taking the shower, he had a towel in his head and bumped into someone falling on top of them. When he opened his eyes he found Jungwoo's face inches away from him, their noses were almost touching. Both didn't move for almost 1 minute, just looking at each other. But then Jungwoo moved his eyes and suddenly started blushing and avoided Yukhei's eyes. That made Yukhei follow Jungwoo's gaze just to find out the towel that was covering his lower part wasn't there anymore so he got into panic and got up to pick the towel. Jungwoo didn't even move, his face was as red as a tomato.

 

After the incident both got inside the car again to decide what to do, "Now where do we go?" Yukhei asked with his hands on the wheel.

 

"Well," Jungwoo said thinking, "we should leave the country as soon as possible before they try to block the airport.."

 

"What about going to Japan?" Yukhei suggested looking at Jungwoo.

 

Jungwoo looked to the side and found Yukhei looking at him, it made him remember the towel incident and his cheeks went red again, "I-it doesn't sound that bad... we can separate there if necessary.." he said avoiding Yukhei's gaze.

 

That words made Yukhei's heart ache, "Ok, let's go." he pretended everything was ok. « _Why_ _does_ _it_ _hurt_?» he asked himself.

 

 

It took them some hours and they finally arrived to the airport. Trying not to catch anyone's attention both made it into a plane.

The travel went smoothly and Jungwoo fell asleep on Yukhei's shoulder.

 

Meanwhile Taeyong hacked the airport cameras and found out where Jungwoo and Yukhei went so they decided to contact someone to bring Jungwoo back.

Winwin followed the same steps as Taeyong but he decided to go there himself.

 

They arrive to Japan without problems and both go outside, "Well you're free now." Yukhei said to Jungwoo. After the sudden words Jungwoo looked at Yukhei in a panicked expression, "What?" he asked after seeing his weird expression.

 

"W-well i, i s-still.. i still need you!" Jungwoo finally said trying to convince him, with a really bad acting, but somehow it convinced him.

 

Yukhei sighed, "Okay then, let's go to a hotel, i know a good place." he said taking his hand without noticing. By the other hand Jungwoo noticed and his face turned red, but couldn't do any other thing than following him.

 

They arrived late at the hotel, the only thing they wanted was sleep. Sadly there was only one room available with one bed.

Both stood there looking at the bed, « _Fuck_ » Yukhei though, "Ok just let's go sleep, it's no different from yesterday." he said trying to sound normal.

Each one lied down at the edge of the bed just to be as far away as possible.

 

Around 5am, meanwhile both were asleep and way more closer than before, someone tried to sneak in their room. Luckily Yukhei noticed the slightly noise and woke up Jungwoo in silence. They got ready trying not to make any noise, took their things and went outside the window towards the room under theirs. Thankfully there wasn't anyone inside so they could go out of the hotel without being caught.

 

Already inside a car they stole, they went far away from Tokyo, assuming the one trying to get them was from there. Yukhei remembered he went to a small house in the mountains the last time he came to Japan so he headed towards there.

 

The small house was empty but it had electricity and water, so it could be used as a safe house for now. Yukhei noticed Jungwoo looked a bit anxious so he approached him, "Hey, are you alright?" Yukhei asked a bit concerned.

 

Jungwoo got startled at Yukhei's voice, "D-don't scare me like that." he yelled at him.

 

"A mafia boss shouldn't behave like this." he said half jokingly when Jungwoo suddenly got up.

 

"I know!" he yelled again, his voice was trembling a little, "I can't do this alone, you promised.." he stopped when he realised what he was saying, « _Oh_ _shit_ _OH_ _SHIT_ » he panicked.

 

"Me? Me what?" Yukhei asked trying to understand what he meant.

 

Jungwoo looked outside the window so he didn't have to face him, "You promised me.. you'd protect me.." he mumbled but loud enough for Yukhei to hear it.

 

"What? When did i promise that?" Yukhei was way confused, "Did we met before?"

 

Jungwoo half laughed in a sad way looking down, "Of course you don't remember.."

 

Then Yukhei got closer to Jungwoo and forced him to face him, "What do you mean? Explain." he demanded.

 

Still looking down Jungwoo explained, "We met when we were kids.. on a playground.. i got hurt and you helped me and put a bandaid on my knee.." he said softly, Jungwoo tried to walk away, "You promised to marry me.. and protect me.." his cheeks turned red again.

 

Before letting Jungwoo go, Yukhei grabbed his shoulders to keep him in front of him, "Wait, the puppies bandaid?" that memory made Jungwoo look up to him, "You were that little kid?" he nodded in response, "Wow, i can't believe it turned out to be you, where did that kookiness came from?" Jungwoo punched him on his chest, "Ok ok i take it back." Yukhei softly laughed.

 

They stood there without saying anything, then Yukhei patted Jungwoo's head and pushed it to his chest, he was tearing a little. Without saying anything they spent 5 minutes like that, not in an awkward way, it was warm.

 

"Were you waiting for me all this time?" Yukhei suddenly broke the silence.

 

"M-maybe." Jungwoo said still on Yukhei's arms. That made him smile a lot. « _So_ _this_ _is_ _the_ _reason_ _my_ _heart_ _feels_ _warm_ » Yukhei thought.

 

 

Everything seemed perfect when out of nowhere someone knocked off the door making a ruckus, "Let Yukhei go!" a boy with pink hair shouted.

 

"Hey! Slow down Sicheng! What the fuck!" Yukhei said putting Jungwoo behind him, "It's fine, put down the gun damnit!"

 

"What?" Sicheng said confused, "Didn't he kidnap you?"

 

"Actually, he made me kidnap him, long story." that made Yukhei laugh, "Were you the one that came to the hotel?" he asked.

 

"No, i tracked you here, i didn't go to any hotel." Sicheng thought, "Is there someone else after you?"

 

"It's probably because of me." Jungwoo interrupted, "And i think i know who is it.." he sounded kinda scared.

 

"Who?" Yukhei asked worriedly.

 

"Nakamoto Yuta, a yakuza." he said walking away.

 

"Hey Yukhei, what are you planning to do?" Sicheng ended up asking.

 

"I... i want to be with him." Yukhei said looking at Jungwoo, he looked at him blushing, "But running away wont fix anything, we need to face our families." he said walking to him, he also put his hand on his cheek. Jungwoo closed his eyes, feeling his warmth.

 

Sicheng sighed, "Well, i guess i have no choice but helping you escape." Yukhei looked at him surprised, "Jungwoo leave your phone to me and leave, i'll play with the yakuza to give you some time." Sicheng winked.

 

So Jungwoo and Yukhei did as Sicheng said and went away. Just some hours later a car appeared in front of the house and he took his gun, sat on the sofa and waited.

 

The yakuza opened the door and walked inside, the lights were off, and when he turned them on saw someone pointing a gun to him. He got shook, not for the gun but for the guy that was holding it. He got mesmerised.

 

"Are you Nakamoto Yuta?" Sicheng said without even blinking.

 

It took him some seconds to answer, "D-do you know my n-name?" he babbled.

 

"Yes? Are you really a yak-" Sicheng was looking at him confused for his reaction when suddenly in a fast movement Yuta took his gun off his hands.

 

"You're really beautiful." Yuta said throwing the gun far away.

 

"What?"

 

 

Yukhei and Jungwoo arrived to the middle of nowhere, it was dark and they had no place to rest for the night so they had to stay in the car. "What do we do now?" Jungwoo asked looking at him.

 

"For now, just come here." Yukhei said going to the backseat of the car, "I wanna cuddle with you." he said cutely opening his arms like a big puppy.

 

Jungwoo blushed at his words, but did as he was told to. He went to the backseat and Yukhei immediately hugged him tight, but in a really caring way. He was warm and made his heart beat faster.

Then Yukhei put his hand on his cheek, caressing it gently, looking at him in the eyes. There wasn't any light but the moon illuminated enough to see each other eyes.

He got slowly closer to Jungwoo and paused a few inches away from his mouth, feeling their breath, enjoying his warmth. He felt in peace next to him, as if it was made to be.

Without waiting any more Jungwoo closed the distance between both and kissed Yukhei, desperately longing for his skin. The kiss was intense, deep. Jungwoo's hands were on his face and Yukhei's were climbing under his clothes.

 

Their warmth became one for the first time under the moonlight.

 

 

The next morning Jungwoo woke up on Yukhei's arms, their jackets were on top of them. His cheeks grew hotter at the memory of the past night, but it made him the happiest person alive. He decided to peek at his sleepy face, he looked like a big baby. Jungwoo dropped a soft kiss on his lips but that made Yukhei wake up and answered with a deep kiss that took him off guard, "Hey!" Jungwoo pushed him back, both ended up giggling. "So... face our families? How?" he asked resting his head on Yukhei's chest.

 

"I don't know, we might get killed." Yukhei answered honestly. "Is it worth for you?" his hand caressed his skin.

 

"To be honest," he said giving small kisses on Yukhei, "I prefer running away with you, but i don't wanna live like that." Jungwoo looked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips,"Let's do it." he finished with a smile.

 

After some time thinking they came to a plan, it was simple but worth the try. They sent a message to both families asking for a family meeting between both. It was highly risky but they said it would be the only way to go back, so both families agreed on meeting the same day.

 

They rushed to the airport and by the time they arrived to Seoul it was already late afternoon. The meeting was ready so they headed towards the place. Both were nervous, depending how the meeting went they could end up dead, but they took the risk for their future together.

 

When both arrived to the place someone startled them, it was Sicheng but he wasn't alone, "Wait why are you here? Who is that?" Yukhei asked at the sudden appearance.

 

"Oh he's.. uhm.. the yakuza." Sicheng said as if nothing happened.

 

"What? Why did you bring him here?!" Yukhei acted defensive towards the stranger and put Jungwoo behind him.

 

Sicheng laughed at his reaction, "It's ok, he's inoffensive, and pretty cute." he said and Yuta hugged him from behind placing his head on his shoulder. "A bit clingy but i can handle that much."

 

"Oh, okay then." Jungwoo said walking to the door. "Lets go inside."

 

Before opening the door Yukhei grabbed Jungwoo's hand and gave him a kiss, he feared it could be the last one. Sicheng and Yuta followed them, like some kind of witnesses.

 

Once they got in both families got annoyed at the sight of them holding hands. Jaehyun seemed pissed at the situation but Taeyong kept him under control.

 

Yukhei and Jungwoo explained the situation and their feelings the best they could, trying to reach the hearts of their families.

 

Maybe it was a miracle or maybe not but no one disagreed on their resolution to merge both families into one with the support of the Nakamoto family. It seemed a good deal so both became the heirs of their family.

 

 

It took them some months to work it out but in the end the peace came in the streets of Seoul. The mafia empire rested on the two couples, connecting China, South Korea and Japan.

 

Maybe it was casualty, or maybe their lives were connected by a thin but strong green string, fated to be together since the beginning of times.

 

 

The end.


End file.
